Shopping
by hysterekal00
Summary: Alice gets Jasper to come shoppping with her at the mall. Yes, the mall. The mall with all the humans. Hmm... Written as a Christmas present for my friend PheonixRising78.


_ This fic is a Christmas gift for my best friend ever, PheonixRising78. Luv ya! She absolutely loves loves Jalice, and I thought she might like a little Christmas shopping drabble. To everyone else, enjoy and Merry Christmas! (Gah…and I'm Jewish…this is getting sadder and sadder by the moment.)_

_~Ash_

"Jasper!" Alice called out sweetly. "Jazzy, where are you?"

I groaned slightly- I knew what was coming next. "I'm in our room!" I knew I had to respond or it would be the death of me.

"Good! Grab your wallet and meet me in the garage!" Alice laughed at my obvious reluctance to answer.

I decided to play dumb. "Why do I need my wallet?" I called downstairs.

"I'm not stupid, Jaz. Come on!" I heard the door slam shut and sighed. There was no getting out of it now. I threw my book onto the bed and grabbed my wallet and a designer jacket that I thought would make me look at least a little human. I ran down the stairs and out into the garage, knowing that my wife did not like to be kept waiting.

"Where are we going shopping first?" I asked, resigned to my fate as I got into her Porsche.

"The mall!" Alice smiled widely as we pulled out of the garage.

I whirled around to face her. "The mall." I repeated. "The mall. The one with all the humans. Great! Kill me now!"

"Come on, Jazzy. I promise nothing will happen." Alice looked at me lovingly.

I sighed. "And how do you plan to keep that promise?" I asked.

Alice sighed as we pulled into the parking lot. "Geez, Jaz, you need more faith in yourself! But I will not let you do anything if that makes you feel any better."

I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't, but thanks for the support." I opened the door and climbed out of the car, breathing in the cold, fresh winter air.

Alice walked over to me and grabbed my hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "Come on," she pulled me over to the large glass doors. "Try to have some fun at least, please."

I laughed, my troubles forgotten for a moment. "Me? Have fun shopping? Ha!"

Alice hit me, hard. "You're annoying, did you know that?"

"Vicious little pixie." I glared at her, shaking with barely suppressed laughter.

"You know you love me for it!" Alice giggled and danced out of my reach.

I lunged for her gently, grabbing her around the waist and burying my face in her hair. "Uh huh." My voice was slightly muffled.

She twisted out of my grasp, giggling. "Come on Jazzy- did you really think I would let you get away with making me not shop?"

I sighed, everything crashing back down upon me. "No, just maybe postpone you a little."

She smiled at me. "Don't breathe," she advised. "It's fine if you don't talk to me."

"So that I can't complain when I want to leave, is that it?" I attempted feebly to make a joke out of the situation.

Alice smiled, going along with it. "Exactly!" She placed her small, delicate hand on the glass, all humor forgotten. "Look, I'm here, and I won't let anything happen. Come on." She pushed the door open as I held my breath. I knew that it might look a little weird if I wasn't breathing, but it was either this or taking the chance of me killing someone. I would much rather have my cover be blown this way.

"Alright." Alice paused once we entered the mall. "So we need to get a present for Esme first. Let's see…maybe a nice sweater?" She looked up at me. I nodded, not really listening. My mind was busy controlling that part of me that thirsted for human blood.

I started to focus on Alice's face to distract me from the scents swirling in the air, letting everything else fade away behind me. I focused on her glowing topaz eyes as we walked from store to store, on her beautiful, short, black hair as we wandered at a human pace through the crowds, and her slim, curvy figure as we navigated the maze of hallways.

I could feel glee and pride rolling off of her in waves as I walked beside her and smiled. Her arms were filled with shopping bags and designer clothes on hangers, yet she had never looked as beautiful to me as she did now. We had stopped by the restrooms when I slipped me arms slowly around her waist.

She whipped her head around to face me, surprised. I grinned seductively and slid my arms up to her neck. She smiled back, sighing in pleasure. "Not here, Jaz." She managed to murmur.

"Nope, not here." I laughed softly and swept her feet off of the floor, holding her gently but tightly in my arms. My grin widened as I pushed open the door to the family restroom and placed Alice on her feet. She rolled her eyes and dropped her haul on the floor, standing on her tiptoes to kiss me. I deepened the kiss as we stepped inside the bathroom, praying that we wouldn't break a wall.

_Gah….Jasper turned out a little OOC but who knows how he is when it's only Alice and him? XD This was my first shot at writing from Jasper's point of view so tell me how I did please! Thank you!_


End file.
